


it's a real page turner, this story

by fuscience



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, quiet changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuscience/pseuds/fuscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has these smiles, the ones that lighten his face and remind the world how young he really is, the ones he only let's loose on rare occasions. They're deep and beautiful and Felicity loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a real page turner, this story

**Author's Note:**

> Have a thing. Y'all all deserve a thing for that episode. Good god, I hope this cheers some of you up.

When Oliver smiles, when he's honest with himself and the people around him, he looks ten years younger - like a child who's told a knock-knock joke or an adult who's discovered contentment in companionship. Felicity sees it. How the lines on his face lessen and his eyes lighten from a stormy grey to an ocean blue. She sees him heal in those moments and become a little more human and a little less heartbreaking. Oliver's smiles are like unicorns, rare and white, and she loves them.

  
  
"Felicity?"

  
  
"Hmmm." The chair spins to face him, carrying her away with it. Felicity has a not-so-secret guilty pleasure with spinny chairs - they give her a sense of inflated power.

  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He does it then. That soft smile when he's thinking something honest and Felicity bites her lips watching it appear, before turning back to her computers. She doesn't want Oliver to know that she knows about his secret smiles. It would spoil them a bit, take away the sincerity if he was aware of what he did. Clicking out of a couple screens, and leaving other programs running Felicity stands and grabs her bag.

  
  
"Ready." Oliver's got a t-shirt and jeans on, casually dressed to make his way through the club, but Felicity's still has on her work clothes, pressed blouse and skirt, glasses and ponytail - although her heels had been traded for flats.

  
  
The side door closes behind them, with a bang, the noise of the club muffled with only the city to set the ambiance now. Temperatures had dropped with the sun and, even though spring has come early this year the chill of winter lingered in the night air. Felicity shivers, pausing in the doorway to draw her jacket closer and Oliver stops to wait on her.

  
  
"Long night, huh?" Oliver's small talk skills were minimal at best, but he liked to make an honest effort with the people important to him.

  
  
"Yeah, sometimes it feels like they'll never end." She turns quickly to him, "Not that I mind, I love spending my nights with you. Not love. I mean - you know what I mean."

  
She scowls and it makes him breathe a happy sigh, "I know what you mean Felicity. I always know what you mean."

  
It seems like an important moment. Like the climax in a period romance novel where the hero and heroine stand under the moon and everyone knows how significant the next few sentences will be. That's what Felicity will tell anyone if she ever has to explain her next movement as Oliver looks down on her like he can see everything.

  
She leans up, one hand wrapped around his jacket lapel for leverage and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek, lips brushing the corner of Oliver's mouth.

  
"What was that for?" He whispers, voice carrying weight in the quiet of the alley.

  
"I just really like what you do with your face." Felicity blushes, thinking of his smile. "Yeah, congratulations on that."

  
Oliver gives her that smile, the one she thinks about, and Felicity  doesn't really care how much either of them read into the kiss if it gets him to look happy for a moment. He doesn't need to read anything into it though, Oliver can write his own ending -always has. Which is why he leans down and gently slants his lips over hers. Felicity drops her bag and her hands come up to cup his jaw while his bury themselves in her hair. He'd always imagined being able to reach around and draw out the little band that held it in a ponytail, letting the blonde tendrils fall loosely around her face. It's a dream come true now. She's alway been his dream. When they withdraw from each other, Felicity keeps her eyes closed, licking and soothing her lips and concentrating on the feeling of Oliver breathing heavily in her ear.

  
"I like your everything."

  
She laughs and knows he's smiling again, even with her head buried in his chest.


End file.
